Love Aikawa i Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi kontra Coyote Starrk
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Biała Inwazja | data = 11 października | miejsce = Sztuczna Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = Remis, przerwana. | strona1 = *Love Aikawa *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | strona2 = *1. Espada Coyote Starrk | wojska1 = Love: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Hollowfikacja Rose: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Hollowfikacja | wojska2 = *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) | szkody1 = Love i Rose są lekko ranni. | szkody2 = Starrk uchodzi bez obrażeń. }} Love Aikawa i Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi kontra Coyote Starrk była walką mającą miejsce w Sztucznej Karakurze. Uczestniczyli w niej byli kapitanowie Trzeciego i Siódmego Oddziału, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi i Love Aikawa oraz Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Prolog Po tym jak Visoredzi eliminują wyplutych przez Hooleera Gillianów, Rose pozwala sobie na monolog na temat ludzkiej natury oraz tendencji do jednoczenia się wobec wspólnego zagrożenia, zostaje on jednak brutalnie przerwany, kiedy Love uderza go w głowę i skupia jego uwagę na ich potencjalnym przeciwniku. Aikawa wskazuje kompanowi Coyote Starrka, stwierdzając, iż wygląda na silnego. Primera pyta, czy mężczyźni stający naprzeciw niego są pewni, że chcą walczyć z nim bez swoich masek, dawny kapitan 7. Oddziału odpowiada mu jednak, że mogą mieć je na sobie wyłącznie przez 3 minuty, dopowiadając żartobliwie, że to typowe dla mocy superbohaterów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 12-13 Po śmierci Baraggana Coyote stwierdza, że to przygnębiające, po czym dodaje, że nie są osobami, które mszczą siebie nawzajem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 371, strona 18 Love ciągnie kolegę za włosy, aby pomóc mu z wyjściem z gruzów, mówiąc, że Hachigen Ushōda pokonał swojego przeciwnika. Rose jest zły z powodu pociągnięcia za włosy i dramatyzuje, że wydobycie się z gruzów jest sztuką. Aikawa zmienia temat, zwracając uwagę na fakt, że wolałby, aby szybko zakończyli walkę, bo po czyjejś śmierci zaczyna się bitwa o zemstę. Ōtoribashi mówi, że Starrk na takiego nie wygląda, na co słyszy w odpowiedzi, że właśnie to czyni go straszniejszym. Po chwili Love wyskakuje w górę i uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō - Tengumaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 1-5 Bitwa Starrk strzela w jego stronę, lecz ten chroni się swoim Zanpakutō, by następnie zadać cios. Arrancar unika go za pomocą Sonído, co Visored komentuje, żeby nie uciekał tak szybko. Kolejny atak Aikawy trafia w przeciwnika, zsyłając go na ziemię. Lilynette zaczyna zachęcać kompana do zemszczenia się oraz mówi, że Aizen nie zrobiłby go Primerą, gdyby nie wierzył w jego siłę. To przekonuję Espadę. Rōjūrō podchodzi do kolegi i pyta się czy go dorwał. Tamten odpowiada, że chyba tak, bo się nie rusza, ale może coś planować, więc nie mogą nic zrobić dopóki dym nie opadnie. Coyote wyskakuje w górę, a Love naciera na niego i zapytuje, czy miał minutkę ciszy, a gdy słyszy odpowiedź, dodaje, że nie wiedział, iż Hollowy mają serca. Starrk ucina, że Visored sam takiego przypomina, gdy ma na sobie maskę. Lekko poddenerwowany Aikawa zakłada swą maskę i atakuje za pomocą Hifuki no Kodzuchi. Ogień spala wszystko w miejscu, w które został skierowany. Okazuje się, że po zniknięciu ognia, Arrancar gdzieś zniknął, gdy nagle pojawia się nad Love z watahą wilków za sobą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 6-17 thumb|right|190px|Starrk przywołuje wilki Zaskoczony Visored pyta się, co to jest. Wilki ruszają w stronę przeciwników, którzy ponownie zakładają swe maski. Rose uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō - Kinsharę i przecina nim kilka zwierząt. Niestety wilki wciąż się pojawiają. Ōtoribashi używa zdolności swego miecza Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara, dzięki której niszcząc większość drapieżników. Jedno ze zwierząt wbija zęby w nogę Love, a gdy ten go zmiażdżył, wybuchł. Aikawa stwierdził, że te wilki to Cero Starrka, które przybrało po wystrzeleniu taką formę. Espada wyprowadza go z błędu, mówiąc, że one są częścią duszy jego i Lilynette, którą mogą kontrolować w bitwie. Wybuchy spowodowane zniszczeniem drapieżników, ranią Visoredów. Starrk mówi, że nie lubi tego robić, ale musi ich wykończyć. Nagle Coyote zostaje od tyłu przebity mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 1-17 Następstwa Z cienia wyłania się postać kapitana 8. Oddziału, Shunsuia Kyōraku, który ponownie staje do walki z Espadą i pokonuje go. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Love Aikawa & Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi vs. Coyote Starrk Kategoria:Walki